Mitsuyoshi
Jubui is a hero and a supporting character in BlazBlue. He is one of the Six Heroes, is Konoe A. Mercury's husband and Kokonoe's father, and is Ragna's mentor. He is also the progenitor of the Kaka race. Information Jubei is one of the Six Heroes, Ragna's master, and Kokonoe's father. He battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen, and played a part in the Ikaruga Civil War. The Kaka Clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance (he is considerably short and does not come off as threatening, resembling a cat more than either of his descendants), he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the strongest being on the planet. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. Before the start of the series, his partner Nine was murdered by Yuuki Terumi. Jubei seems to have an awkward relationship with his daughter, though the reason why is currently unknown. Alongside his moniker as the strongest being on the planet, Jubei is sometimes referred to as the One-Eyed Lotus. During Calamity Trigger, he is shown to be wandering around Kagutsuchi, appearing in the story modes of Ragna, Hakumen, Tager, Litchi, and Taokaka, as well as briefly during the true ending. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Travel * Likes: Catnip * Dislikes: Setaria viridis Appearance Jubei is a two tailed black and white cat who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, although it is hardly seen due to the game's affinity to flip and reuse the same sprite. His weapon, the Musashi, is carried on his back via a belt strap. When he was young, he wore Kaka ninja-like orange-yellow garbment. During the Dark War, he wore samurai-like armor. Powers & Abilities Jubei's powers, or at least the extent of them, have never been shown within the series thus far. However, being one of the Six Heroes, he is likely exceptionally powerful. Claimed by several, amongst them Hakumen and Terumi, to be the strongest creature alive, it is implied that Jubei is nigh-undefeatable in combat as none have dared to engage in battle against him. His training of Ragna seems to attest to a great power. He wields the Nox Nyctores, the Mucro Somnio: Musashi. With it, he seemed to be able to cleave the shell of darkness that Phantom had surrounded Lambda with during her fight with Nu. Nothing more is known about it. As Jubei's mental faculties do not appear at all to be affected by the weapon in any way, it can be assumed that his mind is very resilient. He also possesses a unique ability known as Sekkigan, which can create a dimensional rip in time and space. Personality Jubei is generally agreeable, sociable and optimistic. Whenever there is a great threat such as Ragna or the NOL around, he always keeps his laid-back attitude and stays relaxed. He makes the best of every situation and is always trying to see the good in everything. Althrough on the Chimelical Complex Manga, when he sees Terumi at the Cauldron, Jubei appears angry. Probably at the fact that he remembers when Nine was killed by his former ally. Trivia * Jubei appears to be a bakeneko (specifically a nekomata), a mythical two-tailed cat said to be created when a normal cat grows to a certain age or size. In traditional myths, bakanekos would eat snakes, perhaps a reference to Hazama's hatred of cats (aside from his allergies). * Due the fact that he is wearing a tsuba for an eye-patch and wielding two kodachi, he appears to be named after Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi, a historical Samurai known for having founded the highly aggressive "Yagyū Shinkage Ryū" school of swordsmanship, and for wearing a tsuba for an eye-patch. * Jubei's eyepatch is rarely seen in-game due to the game's affinity to reuse and flip sprites. * Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy (or perhaps rescue the enemy from Taokaka's fatal blow) in Taokaka's Astral Heat. * Jubei was the one who gave Ragna his title, jacket, and weapon, all of which originally belonged to his old friend, Bloodedge. * In Teach Me, Miss Litchi! >Reloaded< Jubei talks about his Nox Nyctores, Mucro Somnio: Musashi stating, Y'all see what it can do soon enough. Ragna responds with Man, are you still keeping that thing under wraps? You better bring that sucker out in the next game! Yeah?, hinting at the possibility of Jubei being a playable character in the next installment, or at the very least, having a much more direct impact on the story. * As it is hinted in Noel's story in Continuum Shift, Jubei cooks food that comes from a five-star restaurant, hinting that Ragna picked up cooking skills from Jubei during his training as stated in the Material Collection. * While Jubei is able to resist any mental affects from his Nox Nyctores, Muasshi, it is shown in Hazama's gag reel that he cannot resist any of his cat-like urges when it comes to catnip. * In Hakumen's history, it is revealed that the person who Bloodedge gave his life to protect is actually Jubei. * At the very end of Phase 0, it is revealed that Jubei was married to, or at least planned to marry Nine before Terumi killed her. * Although not mentioned in the story, it can be assumed that Jubei is over one-hundred years old. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Cats Category:Feline Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentor Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Big Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes